<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Sister's Lie by Lady_Hannah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426121">Her Sister's Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hannah/pseuds/Lady_Hannah'>Lady_Hannah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Tall and Fair" I don't know her, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Betrayal, Dark-Skinned Daynes, Forgiveness, Reconcilation, Sister-Sister Relationship, WOC characters, questionable parenting, rebuilding relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hannah/pseuds/Lady_Hannah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allyria loves her sister more than anyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allyria Dayne &amp; Ashara Dayne, Allyria Dayne &amp; Edmure Tully, Allyria Dayne &amp; Elia Martell, Allyria Dayne &amp; Roslin Frey, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Ashara Dayne/Brandon Stark, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Roslin Frey &amp; Olyvar Frey, Roslin Frey/Edmure Tully, i mean its never really confirmed but, the relationships are background - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Sister's Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I.</p><p>Allyria loves her sister more than anyone.</p><p>Her friends have sisters too.  But it’s different for them. </p><p>Being one of seven, Jocelyn has plenty of sisters and brothers. However, being the second-youngest of the Hewett brood, she has the misfortunate position where the twins Leyla and Lynesse will never deign to allow her into their private little world. And two-year-old Emberlei, nicknamed “Wetbite” by the eldest Adrian, wets the bed and bites when throwing a tantrum.   Cerenna has a little sister too, around Emberlei’s age.  But Cerenna only sees Celia every weekend and on some holidays when she goes to visit her father and step-mother, and Cerenna says that it is Celia with the starring role.</p><p>Maybe it was different with Allyria and Ashara because not only it is just the two of them, but by the time Allyria is born, Ashara is seventeen, old enough not to be her sister at all.</p><p>But that was silly. She was Mama and Daddy’s.  Mama called her their “happy surprise.” For years, Ashara was their only child.  Allyria knew she had an older brother named Arthur, born before Ashara, and who had slipped away in the cradle.   </p><p>Once, Mama had shown her a locket in her jewellery box. It was sterling silver and exquisite, but what made it even more beautiful was that it contained some of Arthur’s hair inside.   </p><p>Mama looked so unbearably sad when talking about Arthur that Allyria wanted to cry for her, and once when the locket had gotten misplaced, Allyria had deemed it the most wonderful feeling in the world to see Mama’s face when she was the one to find it.</p><p>Mama and Daddy had lost other babies too, twice after Arthur and once more after Ashara.  They had died while still in Mama’s stomach, but Allyria knew that it didn’t make it hurt less.</p><p>For years, they thought Ashara would be their only child. “We were both happy and sad,” Mama had told Allyria. “Happy because Ashara was the star of our lives, but sad because your father and I always dreamt of having a large family.”</p><p>So Allyria had been their happy surprise, at forty-three and forty-five.</p><p>In hind-sight, perhaps this should have made her pause.  But why would she though? It wasn’t impossible.  After all, Emberlei had been born when Jocelyn’s mother was 41.</p><p>They were her parents.  Of course, she would trust what they would have to say.</p><p>But all those years, the truth lurked like some poisonous odour, and Allyria wondered why she hadn’t choked on it.</p><p>For one, Ashara always seemed to be working on Allyria’s name-day.  She hated it, even though Ashara would always take her out somewhere special afterwards. She wanted to celebrate her name-day with her sister on the actual day. Once, she’d complained about it to Ashara’s friend, Elia Martell, because Elia was the kind of person you could feel safe telling things to.  However, Elia lowered her dark eyes and said that she should talk to Ashara about how she was feeling.  But Ashara was no more help than Allyria’s parents, who told her to stop making a fuss.</p><p>Another, belongs to a memory that becomes buried within time, of Allyria and Ashara when Allyria is five and Ashara twenty-two. While in the change-rooms after swimming, Allyria sees the spider-web of lines on Ashara’s stomach, and couldn’t help but think how similar they looked to what Mama had. When she asked Ashara about it, she explained that they were called stretch-marks, and they happen after rapidly losing or gaining weight.  For Ashara, it was when she’d received a sudden growth-spurt during her teen years. </p><p>That was one of the many things Allyria loved about Ashara.  She listened to her and answered her questions.  Usually.</p><p>Another memory is the one that belongs to when Allyria was seven and Allyria had left home.</p><p>The day Ashara moves out to be with her now husband, Allyria was devastated.  Her sister finds her curled up on her bed.</p><p>“What’s wrong, baby?”  Ashara asked, rubbing her back.</p><p>“Why do you have to go? Can’t you stay here?”  Allyria wailed.  Her throat felt raw from her crying.</p><p>“Ally, I’m not going far.” Ally was Ashara’s name for her, just as Ash was Allyria’s name for Ashara.  Allyria also knew that Ashara had been the one to name her, which she had always loved.</p><p>“You might as well be going to the Bay of Seals.” </p><p>Ashara had smiled and promised Allyria that they would have plenty of sleepovers.  And then later, she gives her a cell-phone.</p><p>“You can use this to text me whenever you like.”  Ashara had told her, as Allyria turned the box over in her hands.</p><p>Mama had crossed her arms. “Ashara, I think you should have discussed Allyria’s present with us first.”</p><p>Ashara sighs. “Oh, come on, Mama, it’s my money.   And look, I’ve programmed it so Ashara can only use my number, Deziel’s, yours and Daddy, and 777. It’s perfectly safe for her.”<br/>
“Still, it’s not your place Ashara.”</p><p>Ashara narrowed her eyes. “Oh, I know full well what kind of place I have.” She then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Allyria had tried running after her to see if she was okay, but Daddy had taken her by the arm and gently shook his head at her.</p><p>There is the puzzling fact that there are no photos of Mama with Allyria in the hospital when Allyria was born.  When she had asked Mama about it, Mama said they had lost the photos.  Allyria wondered why they hadn’t taken plenty of photos that it wouldn’t matter if those ones got lost- after all, she was their happy surprise wasn’t she?</p><p>In the end, it was the veil for the truth.</p><p> </p><p>II.</p><p> </p><p>One day, Ashara invites her over, when she has the house to herself.</p><p>She doesn’t think anything unusual of it.  Ashara is always inviting her over.  And it’s always good to see her big sister. They’ve both gotten busier.  Ashara has two children of her own, Cassella and Gulian, and Allyria’s baby is her studies.</p><p>Both their parents are gone.  Daddy died of a brain-aneurism while Allyria was 10 and away on school camp.  She’s hated camping ever since.  </p><p>Mama was then stolen from them. Last year, she had died of a stomach illness, failing to conquer it and eventually passing away after a few months.  Ashara had taken care of her during that time.   Allyria had always admired her sister for having the strength to do that, when Allyria herself couldn’t bear to see their mother that way.</p><p>When Ashara tells her to sit down on the couch, Allyria can tell something is off.</p><p>“Allyria, I need to tell you something.”  Ashara’s hands are fidgeting in her hand, and there is a slight tremor in her voice.</p><p>Allyria hasn’t heard her sister sound this upset in her life. Not when Daddy died, or Mama. Her eyes fall upon one of Cassella’s sneakers on the floor, and her heart twists.</p><p>Ashara shakes her head furiously, sensing the direction of Allyria’s thoughts.  “No, the kids are fine. It’s about you.”  She took a deep breath. “Something I should have told you a long time ago.”</p><p>Allyria feels afraid.  <em>I don’t want to be here. </em>But Ashara is her sister.  Ashara was unbelievably strong for her when Mama and Daddy had died, that Allyria can do the same.</p><p>She squeezed her sister’s hand, ignoring how sweaty it felt. “Ash, just tell me. I’m sure it’s not going to change anything between us.”</p><p>At this, Ashara laughs.  But it isn’t her normal laugh.  The sound bursts from her, as if coming from some deep place buried within. It is loud and guttural.</p><p>“Allyria, when I was in high school, I had a boyfriend that I thought I was in love with.  Because of that, I did something that I wasn’t completely ready for.  What I’m trying to say is – Mama and Daddy were speaking the truth about Arthur – but not- you’re my daughter, Allyria.”</p><p>
  <em>You’re my daughter, Allyria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re my daughter, Allyria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re my daughter.</em>
</p><p>Allyria shook her head, giving her sister a parody of a smile.</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?” Allyria’s voice is high-pitched and tremulous.</p><p>Ashara’s eyes are welling with tears.   But nothing Ashara says to her makes any sense.</p><p>“When I found out I was pregnant, I was so scared.  But I knew I wanted you.  Daddy said I was too young, and we should think about adoption.  But as I said, I was unshakeable.  I didn’t want a stranger raising my child. </p><p>And then Mama came up with something.  Instead of me having to give you for adoption and being left with so many questions about whenever you were OK or what you looked like or not being able to know all the little things that made you <em>you, </em>Mama said that she and Daddy would raise you as their own, and I get to have you in my life. But as a sister, not a daughter.  S-she said it was the best solution.”</p><p><em>“The best solution was for you to lie to me?” </em>  She is not so much saying the words as she is spitting it at her.  This was her life they were talking about. The fundamental truth of her very existence.</p><p>Ashara’s lips are trembling. “I’m sorry, Ally.  I wanted to tell you the truth, but Mama and Daddy said it was for the best.  I know that’s not an excuse because you’re right- you deserved to know.  But as you got older, it got harder and I was afraid if I did, Mama wouldn’t let me see you.”</p><p>"When I had Cassella and Gulian," <em>My half-siblings,</em> Allyria realizes with a dull shock, “I understood what I lost by agreeing to the arrangement.  When Mama got sick, I realized it was going to be the two of us, I knew that I couldn’t keep lying anymore.  It wasn’t fair to me, and most of all to you.  I wasn’t planning on telling Mama, because she was already in so much pain, but she knew.  She gave me her blessing but asked if I would wait until after she passed away.  She wanted to die as your mother.”</p><p>“You mean she was a fucking coward.”  Allyria’s face is scrunched up.  She gets up from the couch and starts pacing the room.  “I can’t be here.” Her entire body is shaking, and she can barely stand to look Allyria in the eye.  “I have to go.”</p><p>She leaves, but she doesn’t think to take her car. Instead, she just walks. She wants to keep on walking until her feet are ravaged by blisters. She wants to keep on walking until she can forget what Ashara has divulged.</p><p>
  <em>You’re my daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re my daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re my daughter.</em>
</p><p>The words keep circling in her head, like a merry go round.</p><p>She finds herself at the local park, mercifully empty, and collapses on the ground beside the swings.</p><p>It’s a lie.  Ashara is a repulsive liar, and Allyria cannot understand what she has possibly done for Ashara to hurt her this way.</p><p> </p><p>III.</p><p> </p><p>She spends the next four days in bed. She’s barely spoken a word to her room-mates Edmure and Roslin, who picked up her up from the park and took her car home respectively.   She doesn’t know what Edmure tells her work and university, nor does she care.  Roslin succeeds in getting her to eat some food, but nothing will fix the hole inside.   She wonders what Ashara told Roslin when she collected her car but does it really matter?</p><p>She never wants to see Ashara again.  She doesn’t want to read the dozens of messages that Ashara has left on her phone. </p><p>It had taken 21 years for the truth to show up like an unbidden stranger who had no intention of leaving.</p><p>Ashara had said that she needed to tell the truth when Mama was dying.  But there had been so many other chances for her to say something.  7, 665 days for her or Mama or Daddy to do the right thing.</p><p>Suddenly, certain things made sickening sense. She finally understood now why there was no photos of her in the hospital. She could recongise with brutal clarity what her name-day symbolised to Ashara.  She knew now that for Ashara it wasn't her sister she was naming, but her own daughter.</p><p>And simultanteously, Ashara's revelation led to more uncertainty. Allyria was Dornish. She looked like Ashara, with the same dark skin and dark hair. She'd always thought that was because they were sister's, who shared the same Dornish parents. But that was in a world where she was Ashara's little sister, not her daughter.  Being Ashara's daughter meant the possibility of having a completely unknown side of her own self. After all, just because she looked like Ashara did not equal her having a Dornish father. Elia's daughters Rhaenys was a testament to that.  This deepened the feeling of betrayal.</p><p>Betrayal also had a cousin, accomplice. </p><p>Elia must have known.  She was one of Ashara’s friends, and they kept in contact still.  If Elia knew, then likely so did her siblings, Doran and Oberyn.  Had Doran told his daughter Arianne? Had Oberyn told Ellaria?</p><p>If they- she cannot bring herself to think of them as her grandparents, had lied to her about this, then what else were they lying about?  </p><p>Were they lying about loving her? After all, how could love be real, if it was based on a lie?</p><p> </p><p>IV.</p><p>She doesn’t speak to Ashara for two months.  She’s afraid if she does, she’ll start screaming at her. But despite how angry she is- she permits Roslin to text Ashara on occasion to let her know that she's fine. </p><p>She doesn’t block her from Facebook either.  But that’s as far as she can go. </p><p>She's gone back to serving drinks at Masha's Place and attending classes, although she hadn’t wanted to.  But she can’t stay in her room forever, and soon enough they become her salvation.</p><p>When she comes home from work late one night, she finds Roslin and Edmure sitting at the kitchen table.  </p><p>Straight away, she realizes that something is terribly wrong. Roslin isn’t the kind to stay up late.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Allyria asks, her heart thudding.</p><p>Roslin’s face crumples, and she bursts into tears. Edmure looks like a lost little boy, as he pulls Roslin closer.</p><p>“Olyvar died in a car accident.  Roslin just got the call.”</p><p>Allyria gasps.  <em>Olyvar, dead? </em>Olyvar is Roslin's younger brother. Her only full-brother, as Roslin and Olyvar had been born to Walder Frey's third wife. Fourteen children between three wives and god, some of them, like Merrett and Emmon, were pieces of work, and Walder no better. No wonder his wives kept leaving him, the miserable thing. But Olyvar was a gem.  This wasn’t right.</p><p>She and Edmure go with Roslin to Olyvar’s service, where Walder manages to make it about himself.  Allyria cannot take her eyes away from the coffin.</p><p>And although this is Olyvar’s service, Olyvar’s coffin, Olyvar’s sister sobbing beside her, all she can think of is Ashara.</p><p>She is still so angry with her.   But this past week has made her realize something.  She misses her.</p><p> </p><p>V.</p><p>She texts Ashara and asks if she can come over.</p><p>Just like last time, the house is empty.  When Ashara had let her in, for a moment it looked she wanted to hug her, but then she stopped herself.</p><p>“Lemon tea?”  She asks softly, as Allyria sits down on the couch.</p><p>“Yes, please.”  She’s not really in the mood for lemon tea, but she can tell that it gives Ashara a sense of control in the situation.  And it feels nice for her too- to have that normalcy.</p><p>Ashara hands her the cup and settles beside her on the couch. Avoiding Ashara’s eye, she takes a sip, before placing it on the coaster.</p><p>“How have you been?” Ashara asks.</p><p>Allyria licks her lip. "Uh, busy.  Work made me a manager. It pissed off Gendry too which is a bonus, but maybe he should stop giving free drinks to his girlfriend.” </p><p>“I heard about Olyvar.  I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Why are you saying sorry to me? He wasn’t my brother.” Allyria snaps.</p><p>Ashara flinches.  “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“But he is part of the reason why I’m here. It’s such a fucking cliché, but it’s true. Him dying made me realize that despite everything- I miss you."</p><p>“I’ve missed you too.”  Ashara whispers.</p><p>“There have been times when I wished that you hadn’t told me.  I loved-love having you as a sister.  I hated you for taking that away."</p><p>"You have every right to hate me," Ashara says. "I knew what I risked telling you.  But I was OK with you hating me if it meant that you knew the truth." </p><p>Ashara shook her head.  "I <em>thought</em> I hated you.  What I actually hate is having been lied to.  But I realize how scared you must have been, and how terribly unfair it was for Mama and Daddy to make you do that. It wasn't right. But they're still the same two people who loved and cherished me. I just don't know to reconcile that with the people who made you lie and wouldn't let you see me if you said anything.'</p><p>"I shouldn't have said that," Ashara defends their mother. "I was scared.  I - I don't think Mama would have, in the end.  And she told me that she wanted you to know."</p><p>"Yes." Perhaps she should take some comfort in that. But it will be a wound that she bears the rest of her life.  Her mother was selfish, she thinks. Selfish to force Ashara to lie and to die and leave Ashara with this burden. But she still loves her, just as she loves Ashara. She cannot stop thinking of her as her mother either, and she tells Ashara this.  Ashara understands that as well.  But what they can do, is try and move past this. Maybe it'll take years. Maybe they never will.  But they have to try, she tells Ashara.  Starting with no more lies.</p><p>"Who is my father?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>